custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Get Happy!
"Get Happy!"/Public Auction is the second part of the ninth episode from the eleventh season of Barney & Friends. Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff discover a sad little girl in the park one day and try to cheer her up. Nothing seems to work, so Riff invents a Happiness Machine. In the end, it is her friends who made her happy, not the machine at all! Song List # One Two Buckle My Shoe # Everybody's Got Feelings # Thinkety Think # Laugh With Me! # I Love You # Prologue (Instrumental) Trivia This episode was featured in "This Is How I Feel Air date September 27, 2007 Written by Fred Holmes Directed by Fred Holmes Theme Feelings Characters Barney Baby Bop BJ Riff Olivia Mime Chauffeur Nurse Old Raoul Assistant Old Madame Giry Auctioneer Plot: It is the year 1919 in Paris, an abandoned opera theater called "Opera Populaire" is held as an auction. "Vente Publique Aux Encheres" is the name of the auction, kids played around the entrance as a playground, people walk past the building, the theater is old and burnt all around: especially the inside. A car pulled up near the entrance, two people came out of the car: A man who is a chauffeur and a woman who is a nurse and one of them carries a wheelchair with them. The man opens the other side of the car letting an old man out of the car and putting him in the wheelchair. As they went up a flat wooden board on the steps, they went inside. Inside the theater is filthy, the walls, building, statues, curtains, everything is mostly burnt, cobwebs are hanging everywhere, dirt is on the floor leaves are on every corner of the building, birds and pigeons are on the ceiling with nests they flew all over the theater the auction began. There are about 20 people in the auction, bidding their prices. "Sold," The Auctioneer said. "Your number, sir? Thank you. Lot 663, then, ladies and gentlemen. A poster from this house's production of 'Hannibal' by Chalumeau." "Showing here," A man said "Do I have 10 francs?" The Auctioneer continued. "Five, then. Five I am bid. Six. Seven. Against you, sir, seven. Eight?" No one else could afford that kind of price. "Eight once. Selling twice. Sold, to Monsieur Deferre." People clap their hands as a friendly of well done. "Lot 664," He continued. "A wooden pistol and three human skulls...from the 1831 production of 'Robert Le Diable' by Meyerbeer. Ten francs for this," A man raises his hand. "Ten, thank you. Ten still. Fifteen, thank you. fifteen I'm bid. Going at 15," As he continued the bidding, a very old woman saw the old man in his wheelchair, he looks back at her and remembers her from his past. "Your number, sir?" The Auctioneer continued as the two stared at each other. "Lot 665, ladies and gentlemen..." A man carried a music box with a monkey on top holding cymbals in each hand. "...a paper-mache musical box in the shape of a barrel organ. Attached, the figure of a monkey in Persian robes playing the cymbals. This item discovered in the vaults of the theater, still in working order ladies and gentlemen." "Showing here," The man pressed the button and the monkey played the cymbals quietly as the music box plays a lovely tune with it. The man and the woman look at the music box and smiled at it. "May I commence at 15 francs?" The auctioneer spoke. A woman held her hand up. "Fifteen, thank you," But the man held his hand up too. "Yes, 20 from you, sir. Thank you very much," But the old woman raised also raised her hand. "Madame Giry, 25. Thank you, madame. Twenty five I'm bid. Do I hear 30?" The old man raised his hand. "Thirty. And 35?" The old man looks at Madame Giry and she smiles at him and shakes her head. "Selling at 30 francs, then. Thirty once, 30 twice... Sold for 30 francs to the Vicomte de Chagny. Thank you, sir." Category:2007 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 11 Category:Auction Scenes Category:Opening Scenes